So Much For The Afterglow
by ishandahalf
Summary: One shot. ROMY, as if you have to ask. 'Frankly, Ah don't see what the big deal about sex is anyway. Ah can't believe Ah spent all that time before Ah got control o' my powers depressed that Ah'd never have it! Ah obviously wasn't missin' much.'


**Disclaimer**: Just a poor, nerdy university student using the X-Men for my own personal amusement…

**A/N**: Hey all! Well, there are a number of fic ideas floating around my head that I'd been hoping to put down to paper (or a computer screen, as the case may be), but then this suddenly popped into my brain and simply refused to go away. So here you have it, an utterly pointless little piece chockfull o' happy, fluffy fun. That's something we can all enjoy, right? ;)

* * *

**So Much For The Afterglow**

After the soft strokes and caresses, the countless sighs and moans of pleasure, their bodies finally stilled but remained intimately tangled together, slick with sweat. They both had to take a minute to catch their breath, heaving after their joint physical exertion, before he gently rolled off of her to rest beside her on the bed.

Glancing back over at the girl lying dazedly next to him, he gave an extremely sated grin. "Wow," he uttered, moving to cross his arms behind his head, relaxing in a posture that screamed of extreme self-satisfaction.

"Yeah…" she sighed in response, but drew the word out unsurely instead of happily.

The redirection of blood flow to areas other than his brain probably contributed to his slower-than-usual mental processes, but after a few seconds he picked up on her tone and looked over at her curiously. "Somethin' de matter?"

"No…"

"What is it? Are y' okay, _chère_?" he persisted, his smile faltering slightly.

"Ah'm fine," she tried to reassure him, but didn't succeed. He cocked a brow sceptically, which prompted her to reluctantly add, "It's just…"

"What? Tell me, please," he prodded, a hint of worry now seeping in to taint the husky timbre of his voice.

"It wasn't what Ah was expectin', that's all," she revealed, almost shyly.

He smirked, his fingers trailing up and down the silky skin of her bare arm. "_Oui_, it was even better, henh?"

When she didn't retort with some smart-aleck remark, his smirk faded. "Um, not really…" she quietly confessed with some hesitation, unable to meet his gaze.

His hand abruptly stopped its teasing. "_What_?" he questioned bluntly, propping himself up on an elbow to peer down at her enquiringly.

"It's just not what Ah thought it'd be!" she answered quickly, biting her lower lip in a guilty manner.

"How do y' mean?" he urged her, while a sinking feeling began to form in his stomach.

"Well, it was all awkward an' bumbling," she explained warily, it being the last thing she wanted to discuss. "We kept bumpin' into each other an' makin' those weird slurpin' noises… It wasn't anythin' like the movies or tv, with two people movin' perfectly in sync before they build up to a climax together an' call out each other's names when they share an orgasm!"

"But _chère_," he pointed out confusedly, "We _did_ call out each other's names when we orgasmed together!"

"Er…"

"_What_?"

She had to grace to look sheepish when she winced and admitted, "Ah sorta… faked it."

There was a beat of silence as he blinked once, then twice, before finally shouting, "Y' _what_!"

"Ah'm sorry! Ah only did it 'cause Ah didn't wanna make yah feel bad!"

"What do y' t'ink y're doin' _now_?" he cried, his pride shattering into a million tiny pieces. The arm he was supporting himself with gave out in his distress, and he tumbled down onto the bed in shock.

"Ah'm sorry!" she repeated, upset. "Ah just thought yah'd want the truth – yah asked me how it was, an' Ah'm tellin' yah!" Taking a deep breath to compose herself, she tried to lighten the situation and soothingly said, "But Ah'm not sayin' Ah regret this, sugah – Ah'm glad Ah had this experience with yah, of all people. Don't think Ah'd be so comfortable talkin' about all this with anybody else!"

"Great…" he muttered, weakly trying to smile but failing miserably.

She must have bought his flimsy attempt however, and taken that as a cue to go on. She then stared up at the ceiling contemplatively and began to muse, "Frankly, Ah don't see what the big deal about sex is anyway. Ah can't believe Ah spent all that time before Ah got control o' my powers depressed that Ah'd never have it – Ah obviously wasn't missin' much!"

Each word she spoke was like a dagger to his heart, but she didn't notice until she peered over and found him gaping at her in horror. She patted him reassuring on the arm and added, "Ah least yah didn't do the whole smoking-after-sex thing – that would've been _way_ too clichéd." At that, his other arm, which had been desperately inching towards the pack of cigarettes on his bedside table, froze and dropped back to his side.

Swallowing down the queasiness he was feeling, he desperately suggested, "Y' know, dis was only y'r first time – maybe we should give it another shot before y' write it off completely, _non_? It'll get better!"

"Ah don't think so," she grimaced. "Think this was enough to put me off sex forever!"

At that declaration he groaned, flipping over to bury his head into his pillow – but the action made him miss the girl's devious grin.

Trying to keep the amusement out of her voice, she innocently went on, "But… Maybe yah're right, an' Ah should try it again." He perked up at that, lifting his head to stare at her hopefully, but the blood drained completely from his face when she concluded, "After all, it wouldn't be fair to make such a drastic decision when Ah've only done it with one guy, right? Maybe it wasn't the sex itself – maybe it was just _you_!"

His wide eyes, dropped jaw and ashen pallor almost made her laugh out loud, but she managed to compose herself enough to ponder, "Ah wonder if Ah could find some other boys that wouldn't mind actin' as comparisons…"

She knew she was pushing it with that last line, and it was confirmed when his eyes narrowed. Well, it was probably better that he finally realized she wasn't being serious before his head exploded, which it had looked like it was about to do any second. "Y're… Y're jokin' aren't y', _chère_?" he asked suspiciously, but infused with a tinge of dawning comprehension.

She merely shrugged delicately. "Ah don't know what yah're talkin' about!"

"Like hell y' don't!" he exclaimed, a relieved expression starting to spread across his face. "I can't believe y'd torture me like dat! Especially after all de pleasure I just gave y'… Right?"

His adorable need for reassurance was the last straw, and she finally gave in to her laughter. "Yah shoulda seen the look on yo' face, sugah!" she hooted, her entire body shaking in amusement.

"Dat was just _cruel_," he pouted petulantly, leaning over to tickle her, which only made her howl harder and caused tears to run down her face.

"Ah'm sorry," she apologized, although it didn't sound like she meant it at all. "But yah need yo' ego popped every so often! Yah wouldn't want yo' head to swell up, would yah?"

"I can t'ink o' other t'ings I'd rather have swell up," he told her suggestively, winking for added emphasis.

Her laughter stopped abruptly when she felt him shuffle closer under the sheets, pressing up against her body. As he began kissing her slowly, those nimble thief's fingers of his tantalizingly tracing their way lower and lower down her body, quickly working her into a frenzied passion, she thought all was forgiven… But apparently she'd thought wrong, because just when she was whimpering and arching her back as the pleasure built up, he suddenly pulled away.

"What th' hell?" she panted, voice cracking in frustration. "Why'd yah stop?"

"Sorry _chère_," he said, but without a hint of remorse as he teased, "T'ink y' traumatized me earlier! Don't know if I can go through wit' dis now – looks like y' gave me performance anxiety or somethin'…"

And exerting every ounce of willpower he possessed, he rolled away from her and stretched out with a smug smile on his lips.

"Oh, sugah, that's just _cruel_…"

"Takes one t' know one, _chère_."

She rolled her eyes before sitting up and moving to straddle him. He watched appreciatively as she leaned down and pressed her lips sensuously to his before coyly whispering, "Would it help if Ah apologized fo' real this time?"

"Maybe," he pretended to consider, while his hands snaked up to grasp her hips and tug her even closer to him. They quickly became engrossed in the 'apology', but a nagging issue made him pause once more.

"What is it now?" she grumbled impatiently.

"Just one t'ing, _chère_… Y' didn't _really_ fake it, did y'?"

"Wouldn't yah like to know?"

- **Fin** -

* * *

Yeah, funny the stuff my mind can come up with, eh? But this was a fun little one-shot to write, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as well. But hey, let me know! Don't read and run – please leave a review! I'll love you forever… ;) 

Toodles,

– ish –


End file.
